thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Hockey Central
Hockey Central is the brand used for programs and segments covering hockey (particularly the NHL) on the Canadian sports channel Sportsnet. The Hockey Central name encompasses several programs, including segments aired during Sportsnet Central, pre-game reports for Hockey Night in Canada and other NHL telecasts on Sportsnet, CBC, City and the Sportsnet 590 radio show "Hockey Central at Noon." Show Format The typical format of Hockey Central's segments during Sportsnet Central and the Saturday show is a four-person panel of former NHL players, coaches and general managers alongside hockey reporters and broadcasters. The members of the panel vary from day to day, but are usually from the same small pool of regulars. The show is known for (and often promotes) its sometimes fiery debates between Bill Watters and Nick Kypreos. In the summer of 2006, host Darren Dreger left Sportsnet to join TSN. Daren Millard is the current host of most of the Hockey Central segments appearing on Sportsnet. Those segments not hosted by Millard are hosted by Jeff Marek. As of Rogers' 2014-15 rights deal, "Hockey Central Saturday" was re-purposed as the pre-game show for "Hockey Night in Canada", replacing the former CBC-produced Scotiabank Hockey Tonight. Hockey Central at Noon "Hockey Central at Noon" is hosted by Daren Millard and features analysts Nick Kypreos and Doug MacLean. As with Prime Time Sports, it is broadcast by CJCL at Noon eastern time on weekdays as a television simulcast on Sportsnet. The program was originally hosted by Daren Millard. Between August 2010 and March 2011, it was hosted by Greg Brady, who worked the noon to 3pm shift. In March 2011, Brady was reassigned to the morning show and Millard returned as host. When Brady was unable to host Hockey Central at Noon, Doug Farraway served as fill-in host. During the summer (from mid-June until September) during Millard's first hosting stint, Farraway took over the hosting duties from him, with Howard Berger serving as fill-in for Farraway. Hockey Central Alberta "Hockey Central Alberta" is hosted by Kelly Kirch and Will Nault and features analysts Rick Ball, Kevin Quinn, Kelly Hrudey, Drew Remenda, Eric Francis, Gene Principe, Louie DeBrusk and Mark Spector. It is broadcast on CFAC in Calgary at noon mountain time on the former time slot of Hockey Central at Noon 960 as a television simulcast on Sportsnet West. It is available only to the viewers in the Prairies, the Northwest Territories and Nunavut, which are the designated market of the Calgary Flames and the Edmonton Oilers, except in Manitoba, which is the designated market of the Winnipeg Jets. Canadiens Central "Canadiens Central" is hosted by Kyle Bukauskas and features the Canadiens TV team of John Bartlett and Jason York. It is broadcast at 1 eastern time on Sportsnet East. Available only to the viewers in Eastern Ontario, Quebec and the Atlantic Canada, which is the designated market of the Montreal Canadiens. Canucks Central "Canucks Central" is hosted by Dan Murphy and features longtime Canucks TV analyst John Garrett and Sportsnet Vancouver correspondent Irfaan Gaffar. It is broadcast at 1 pacific time on Sportsnet Pacific. It is available only to the viewers in British Columbia and Yukon, which is the designated market of the Vancouver Canucks. Leafs Central "Leafs Central" is hosted by David Alter and features longtime Leafs radio team of Joe Bowen and Jim Ralph as analysts. It serves as the competitor show to CHUM's "Leafs Lunch." As with Prime Time Sports, it is broadcast by CJCL at 1 eastern time on weekdays as a television simulcast on Sportsnet Ontario. It is available only to the viewers in most of Ontario (except the Eastern, which is the designated market of the Toronto Maple Leafs. Playoff Xtra Beginning on April 30, 2013, The Score began to carry Hockey Central Playoff Xtra nightly during the Stanley Cup playoffs. The announcement came shortly after the CRTC officially approved Rogers' acquisition of the network. Personalities *Nick Kypreos *Doug MacLean *Gord Stellick *Christine Simpson *Daren Millard *John Garrett *Jeff Marek *Rob Faulds *Elliotte Friedman *Scott Oake *Ron MacLean (Hockey Central Saturday only) *Kelly Hrudey (Hockey Central Saturday only) Former Personalities *Greg Brady (Hockey Central at Noon only) *Mike Brophy *Chantal Desjardins (Canadiens Central only) *Glenn Healy *Leah Hextall (Hockey Central Alberta only) *Pierre LeBrun *P.J. Stock *George Stroumboulopoulos (Hockey Central Saturday only) Category:Television